This invention refers to a method of producing needled, structured and patterned textile velour webs of nonwoven fleeces and fibrous textile material.
An installation for the production of structured needle-bonded velour textile webs is known in the German laying-open specification DE-OS 34 44 763, which installation comprises a mechanically or aerodynamically operating fleece laying machine, a pre-needling machine and a velour needling machine, in which at least the velour needling machine is equipped with an endless brush belt supporting the nonwoven fleece to be needled and serving as a needling base. The brush belt is composed of a plurality of brush plates carrying bristle bundles, the outer edges of which brush plates are zig-zagged such that the respective edges mesh with adjacent brush plates in such a way that the bristle bundles along the outer edges are spaced apart from one another by the same distance as those in the interior region of the brush late. The free ends of the bristles of the bristle bundles are trimmed to a conical or wedged shape, the holding-down plate rests on the nonwoven fleece web and is pressed down against the same, and crown needles are used for the three-dimensional structuring of the pre-needled nonwoven fleece.